


Perfect Christmas

by Grinning_Shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Multi, Sibling Incest, do I need to spell what's that mean?, it's rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Shadow/pseuds/Grinning_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's first Christmas for monsters on the surface. Papyrus knows how he want to spend it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little (oh god it's grew and turned into monstrosity, help me!) holiday present to my friends. QuickySand, eikuuhyo, skeletontrashvoid -this is for you. Merry Christmas, you filthy sinners ;3
> 
> On a real autor note:  
> This is my first posted work, so don't get all bity. Plus english is not my first language, or second for that matter. Also no beta.  
> So enjoy and comment. Merry Chrismas to all little sinners<333

The crunching sound fills otherwise quiet sidewalk. It’s gotten dark as Papyrus makes his way home, boots plowing thru freshly fallen snow. The lean skeleton hums quiet toon, unbothered by cold or picking up snowfall. You’ll get used to this, living in Snowdin as long as he did; plus not actually having skin has it advantages. So, hands full of paper bags, scarf covering face from wind, Papyrus can already see holiday lights of their house.  
Oh, Papyrus loved Christmas! Who knew that humans had this holiday too? Of course Frisk explained to them that it had the different meaning for humans, but it still was so cool. The decorations, lights, Santa Claus and spending time with family and friends. What could be better? The day started as usual, meaning trying to wake up Sans at reasonable time. Not an easy job, tough his brother was surprisingly cooperative and managed to get up after 10 minutes of shaking. Such a successes! After morning coffee (for Sans of course, the Great Papyrus needs no bitter beverage to wake up!) and healthy breakfast someone finally noticed the nice clothes he chose to wear today. Dark loose fit jeans, boots and off shoulders red loose sweater with long bat-wing sleeves looked good on him. Sans seemed to think so too, if a blue flush and eyes glued to his neck were any indication. Too bad, if his brother wanted to see him naked, he should have helped in picking perfect outfit and not drooling on a pillow.  
So one denied quicky and a walk to a park later they met up with their friends. Alphys and Undyne were in the middle of heated discussion over the latest episode of some anime and Frisk were playing tag with Lex. His Highness had a last minute change of plans due to diplomatic matters and Queen stayed home to start cooking. They sure had fan on this fare: Undyne made a goal to win in any game-stand they came across, tough Papyrus and human didn’t make it easy for her. Christmas carols were lovely and skating rink was great. Poor Alphys might have disagreed with him, but Undyne was pretty decent on ice and did manage to keep her from falling, most of the time. Lex actually was fairing pretty good, balancing themselves with the tail and Frisk were sliding close by. Sans managed stay upright by some miracle, wobbling and clutching railing which was not how you skate. Good thing the Great Papyrus is most amazing on ice and was ready to assist, tough his sibling was not very grateful. The were a lot of muttering, yelping, few choicey words about a laws of physics and a whole lot of clinging to him for dear life. Oh fine, Sans was terrible at it but was all this drama really necessary? It’s not like he fell (also there were a few close calls), Papyrus wasn’t that horrible of a brother to pool his sibling on ice and watch him get hurt. In the end Sans relaxed and seemed to finally enjoy himself, holding hands helped too.  
Eventually they got off the rink for some hot chocolate to warm up a bit (poor things with skin). Papyrus roped kids into making a handsome snowman and Sans wasted no time in falling on snow with excuse of making snow angel (clearly a lie, since you actually have to move you arms and legs, Papyrus was expert in snow related activities), but after some gently foot-nudging complied with the proper rules. Satisfied, Papyrus turned back to his work only for something to whistle by his temple and laud yelp behind him a second later. Everyone turned to stare at Frisk, arm still out-stretched, face shocked and then in turn at the disbelieving Undyne, snow ball splattered on a cheek and fin. The next second her face stretched with a smile, too big and sharp to promise anything good. By the look of the snow ball??? (more like boulder!) that she was making and yell of ‘snow fight!’ Papyrus felt the need to act. So as the only responsible adult here, he done the wisest thing- grabbed the smalls under one arm and his brother (lazy bones!) under other and promptly dived behind conjured barricade of bones in undignified heap of limbs. And not a second too soon, if a dull shudder of the wall was any indication.  
What happened next will go down in history as the most epic, long and pretty one sided snow fight ever! Tough their group held more numbers Frisk had proved to have horrible aim, Lex provided mostly moral and tactical support and Sans doing nothing at all (Papyrus could swear he still laid where he was dropped!) and even tough Alphys mostly covered behind her, Undyne was a formidable opponent. So all hope was mostly on Papyrus. The battle was hard and he was ready to consider surrender after particularly well placed hit to the face. He was still spiting out snow, when a small bony hand pulled him into sitting position. Sans it seemed finally decided to join in a fight and as small skeleton squatted down to make his snow-ball Papyrus could see a mischievous edge to his smile, oh dear that was unsettling. When the first chance presented itself Sans was quick to hit target. And boy, was that a hit: right in the face, with enough force to knock Undyne of her feet and right into snow slope. Papyrus could not help a suspicious glance at his brother, he may not detected any magic during trow but it didn’t mean much. Sans has a way with doing strange things- this wasn’t even the weirdest. He was tempted to berate his brother for cheating, but fish-lady was already getting here footing and didn’t appear to be hurt and even commend him. They ended it at tie and started to disperse. Lex run home, still energetic (ouch, the kid really should watch their feet, that looked like it hurt), Undyne, arm around Alphys’ shoulders, bide them farewell (Papyrus could only smile at this cuties- first Christmas Eve as a couple). That left him and Sans to walk Frisk home. Which how Papyrus ended up carrying one sleepy tired human and bunch of lazy bones that he calls brother on his back, careful to not slip with added weight and wrong balance. Slowly (oh so very slowly!) but safely they made it to Dreamurr household.  
Papyrus have never been so glad to see Asgore before, as when he opened the front door. He may have buzzed a doorbell a little desperately, and foregone the usual gritting to very carefully shake off kid into big outstretched paws (oh the weight off his shoulders!). No, he didn’t forgot about Sans who was happily drooling in his scarf. He was just crossing the hall for coat rack when the giggling started. Confused, Papyrus turned back, Frisk pooled off their jacket and hat, sharing a knowing smile with their father and even Toriel, who came to greet them, was quick to join the laughter. He was saved from further confusion by clawed finger pointing up. Papyrus raised his head; Oh wowie this is going to be fun! Gently jolting Sans awake he couldn’t help cooing; his brother looked adorable, eye sockets blinking sleepily and lights unfocused (how he pools it off with blue spit running down his jaw, the world will never know). Bleary eyes focus on him and there is that sweet smile. Papyrus looks up again and Sans follows his lead and there is blush and embarrassed yelp. Now very much awake, face bright blue he shuffles in place and glance at their hosts. Who knew that after all kinky stuff Sans pools off in bed, he’ll be too shy to kiss him under mistletoe. His brother with trying to keep their secret, honestly. Papyrus just didn’t see the problem- surely their friends will understand. For now he was content to play along, but such things come out sooner or later.  
So, for the sake of this little game he leaned down and patiently waited for Sans to gather courage for a fast press of teeth together. While it was quick and chaste kiss (especially by Sans’ standards) the round of laughter and giggles from their friends more then made up for it. After hanging their coats (hoody goes off too Sans, and could you wear something nicer then old t-shirt, damn it) the tree of them followed Toriel to the kitchen. Papyrus loved their cooking lessons, Sans was right about her amazing cooking skills. For today they were going to bake cookies so turning up sleeves and dressed in one of the spare aprons (a tad too big, but it never failed in it’s job) Papyrus got to work. Frisk it appeared gained second wind (maybe it was the kissing thing?) and was really getting into it. Undyne cooking lesson did it job, kid was sure to become a great chief. Sans was content to help Toriel with her batch and making jokes. The were breaks breaks in banter and Papyrus wasn’t blind to needy glances thrown his way when nobody looked at him (guess Sans will just have to suffer thru it, like he did with their puns) and sly smiles between their friends. His brother wasn’t as sneaky as he thought, nyeh-heh-heh!  
After cookies were put out to cool down Frisk with their mother permission dragged him from the kitchen. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to relax for a short time in front of TV before they got to icing (Papyrus was looking forward to decorating gingerbread monsters, there were even some in a shape of skeletons, how neato was that?!). It looks like Sans won’t be joining them- maybe Toriel wanted to speak with him privately, they were close friends after all. Lean skeleton discreetly glanced at King; he wasn’t stupid, there were a lot of tension between King and Queen, but they did choose to not sever ties. Sans said there were diplomatic and publicity reasons, but on personal level things were complicated. He would say nothing more and Papyrus wasn’t one for prying. He and Sans were lucky to have it simple.  
As if summoned by the fond thought, his brother came in, looking rather tired, to be honest. Sans just smiled and waived his concern off with a yawn. It looks like small skeleton run out of energy. Papyrus was about to ask if he could nap on their sofa for a bit (good manners or not, half-asleep skeleton was no help on a kitchen, and he really wanted to finish cookies), but Sans beat him to it and asked if they would be okay without him. Toriel didn’t mind so Papyrus grudgingly seen him out. It didn’t sit well with him on letting his sleepy brother tracking thru snow all the way to home, but Sans did promise to take a shortcut and don’t get in any problems. With hoody back on and affectionate nuzzle he was gone.  
They started decorating cookies soon after, but Papyrus is too distracted. Half of his gingerbread skeletons turn up covered in blue and yellow icing, instead of white. Oops, that was embarrassing, but Toriel just smiles kindly and says they look cuter like this and Frisk were grinning. He smiles sheepishly and feels his cheek-bones get warmer with blush- Sans wasn’t the only one too obvious. But as they done and finished cleaning Papyrus can’t wait any longer; he is dressed and ready to go when Toriel hands him over two large paper bags- ‘something sweet’ she says (wowie, that’s a lot of food, she does know there is only two of them?). The goat-lady often treats brothers as her own children and Papyrus gives her a bright smile and a light nuzzle to the cheek (since they both under treacherous mistletoe!)- he might not have parents but the care feels familiar. Toriel giggles with a light blush and soon joined by Asgore (he did notice how she didn’t move away from King) and Frisk to wave him off with best wishes.  
Papyrus steps outside and takes a moment to breath in crispy cold air; it’s starts snowing and he can’t help sneezing with a soft ‘nyeh’ as a stray snowflake gets in his nose. Covering face with a scarf from any other ‘snow attacks’ and humming a quiet melody lean skeleton makes his way down the colorfully lit streets. What a wonderful holiday is Christmas. And it’s most important part is napping on an old couch back at their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is finally home. Nuff said
> 
> comments are welcome<3

Home sweet home Papyrus mused fondly, hanging up scarf and jacket, boots shaken off and neatly put aside. The room was dark, save for blinking lights on a Christmas tree but there was clearly no skeleton burrito sleeping on a couch. That gave lean brother a pause, did Sans gone to their room? Before he could start worrying there was a clutter and quiet curse from kitchen; oh there was a thin strip of light under closed door.  
“Sans?!” More cursing.”Is everything okay?”  
“Hey, Paps!” His sibling sounded distracted.“Yeep, everythin’s fine, just ah... gotten hungry. Figured I’ll fix a snack or something”  
Papyrus was just about to suggest some of the treats he brought when the was a startled yell and the sound of something hitting floor, hard. Abandoning bags on a dinning table he rushed into the kitchen to find smaller skeleton lying in a puddle, shirt covered in red blotches.”Sans, are you okay?! Did you crack anything?” Papyrus knows that it’s stupid to worry because of something so small, but his brother was of delicate health.  
“Yeah, just a bit floored.” Sans grabs outstretched hand and pools himself up.”No, really, Papy, I’m fine. The only thing that suffered is my dignity”  
Papyrus could only groan; if Sans could still crack his jokes he was fine. Still, why kitchen looked like Undyne came in for impromptu cooking lesson.”Sans what were you doing? What’s with all this mess?”  
Sans scratched the back of his scull with uncomfortable chuckle.”Heh, well it was going to be a surprise, but you came back earlier and I didn’t had time to clean. Sooo, here you go.” The oven was opened and still steaming pot was put on a stove.”Umm surprise, bro.”  
Now fairly intrigued, Papyrus raised cover and looked in. The first thing that hit him was smell: what a wonderful aroma, heavy with spices, tomato and a blend of herb. It was spaghetti!!! And not just any plain old pasta He turned to Sans.”Is that...?”  
“Yeap, that receipt you wanted to make” His brother smile turn a bit shy.”I’m not much for cooking, but I figured I could give it a try. Not Sure how it turned out.”  
Sans was promptly crushed to younger brother chest.”Wowie! You cooked spaghetti, for me!” There were a lot of kisses and nuzzles and one very blushing small skeleton.”I’m sure it’s delicious! After all it was cooked with love. And you actually planed this? I thought you were tired, brother!”  
He was answered with a mighty, jaw creaking yawn.”Yeah, I am. Thanks kinda why everything is so dirty. My magic lost focus cuz I’m sleepy. That wasn’t pretty sight.”  
Papyrus hummed in acknowledgment. That made sense, Sans’ magic sometimes did strange things when he didn’t control it properly. But floor needed just a quick mopping and the rest needed to be put away.” It’s fine, help me with bags and go change into something clean. You can nap, the Great Papyrus will deal with this mess in no time!”  
Sans nodded and gone to dinner for bags. He couldn’t help check what was in them.”Wow, Tori sure packed a lot. Guess we might use a little more meat on our bones.”There was a suspicious lack of reaction from his bro. He turned around and almost collided with Papyrus. The younger brother wore a satisfied smirk.  
“Nyeh-heh-heh!!! You have fallen in to my clever trap!”  
Sans could only blink dumbly “Wha???”  
Long slender finger pointed up, at the innosetly hanging bright brunch.  
”I demand proper kiss under mistletoe, Sans.”  
Sans could only laugh; well he was caught now. Stretching upward, he was met half-way by his brother. For a second they just nuzzled when a blue tongue playfully licked others teeth, a giggle and it was met with golden magic. Sans moaned and poshed in his brothers mouth, tongues moving and sliding together, Papyrus groaning deep in his throat. They parted finally, breath a bit heavy.  
Sans licked his teeth teasingly.”Is this better?’  
“Very much so.” Papyrus’ face burn with golden magic, smile dazed (heh, he was good). After a second smile turned fond. ”Now go change into something clean, before you got me all dirty.”  
Sans didn’t even try to hide lecherous smile.“Pfft, wouldn’t dream about it, Paps.” Blue tongue lolled out suggestively. ”I’d rather get you dirty in fun ways.”  
His brother was lewd, Papyrus accepted it. Dirty jokes and innuendos became just another norm of their life, at list Sans always watched himself in front of the kids (he learned the lesson of age-appropriate jokes long ago, the hard way). The younger just groaned in defeat. ”Just go already. I left you something on a bed in the morning, but you obviously missed it. Try them on.”  
With sassy wink Sans goes upstairs and Papyrus gone to work. Cookies in the bowl , assorted slices of pie on a plate and hot cocoa made he started to clean kitchen. It wasn’t all that bad, the is always a mess after cooking. And Sans cooked spaghetti for him! Papyrus soul fluttered excitedly, that was really sweet of his brother. He hoped Sans will like his present too.  
Finally done he gone to the main room. No sign of small skeleton. Oh, please don’t tell him. ”Sans! I swear if you fallen asleep while changing, I will confiscate all you ketchup!  
“No! I’m up, I’m up!”  
“You don’t like what I picked out?” Papyrus has a nice taste in clothes and did try to accommodate his brothers tastes. Simple enough. Surely he didn’t make mistake.  
The was creak as door to their bedroom opened and his brother stepped down-stairs, shuffling in place uncertainty. “Sooo, how do I look?”  
Papyrus momentary forgot speech and just stared. An azure sweater, almost matching the color of Sans’ magic, with long sleeves that hung over his hands. The bottom of it baggy around his hips, and wide collar folded over multiple times, allowing sight of delicate clavicle. Comfortable black pants were working out nicely.  
“You look beautiful, Sans!” There is really no other words needed for Papyrus. His brother looks so delicate and cute. Cheek-bones coloring blue from compliment- very deserved, might he add.” See, you look amazing, I was totally right. Maybe now you would go shopping with me, dear brother?”  
Sans smiled coyly.”Well, I dunno about beautiful, but it’s real damn comfy. I feel like I can just lie down on the ground and sleep, it like comforter.”  
“Non of that. Would the Great Papyrus lie? Papyrus gestured grandly at the couch.”And no lying on the ground when we have a perfectly good furniture. Now how about a cup of hot cocoa and fresh cookies or a pie? The is Mettaton special Christmas show, we can cuddle and watch TV. How does it sounds, brother?”  
Sans eagerly plopped on a couch and folded leg, already getting their favorite blanket.”Sounds like great plan to me.”  
Papyrus wasted no time in making good of his suggestion. Placing everything on a side table, he stretched out on couch, back propped by pillow. Sans laid on him, hands in loosely hugging his rib-cage, head resting over his sternum and their legs intertwined. A flash of blue and blanked pooled over them. The is content sigh and Papyrus nuzzles his brothers skull with a smile.  
“Still want sweets or too tired?” He reaches for big mug and snowball-cookie. Fuzzy eyes bleary look at his hands, calculation priorities: food or moving.  
Papyrus decided to take matters in his own hands (oh God, Sans you puns are contagious) and maneuvrated treat to Sans’ mouth. The were some confused blinking, but with mumbled ‘thanks’ his brother started nibbling, for once being careful not to make a mess. Papyrus sipped from mug and lowered it too. For a moment the was only slurping sound then happy sign. They continued this for a while, Sans barely moving his head and Papyrus feeding him, crooning and forgetting TV entirely.  
“Thanks, Papy, I think I’m full.” Warm and sated, older sibling was barely awake.  
Affectionate kiss to skull and long hands hug smaller body tight.”You welcome, brother. Now you can rest if you wish.”  
There is mumbled.“Mmm.. kay. Love you, bro.”  
“Nyeh-heh, love you too, Sans.”  
Some careful shifting and Papyrus rests in a more comfortably position and turns attention to TV, one hand lazily caressing Sans neck and base of skull. What a wonderful way to spend Christmas Eve, snuggling with the one you love the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are presents and Sans being himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The naughtys! The reason half of you plrobably even read this
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans mind was the last to wake up. He felt wonderful: warm, cozy and not in the mood to move just yet. Long fingers absentmindedly stroke his neck. The other hand rested on his pelvic. Papyrus was the best at snuggles. This is nice, no wonder he feels so rested, magic humming softly in his bones. He blinks sleepily at Papyrus and can’t help a fond smile. He’s still watches show, some musical or something, whatever.  
“Hey, you awake. Slept well?”  
Sans untangles himself and seats back, blanket pooled around hips. He rubs sleep from eye-sockets and nods. He always sleeps better with Papyrus, even when nightmares were a fun (very very sarcasticly) and constant part of his routine. He’s grateful they gotten scarce, even if some particularly pailful still made him wake up screaming.  
Papyrus smiles at him fondly.”That’s great. Do you want to watch movie with me, it’s almost ending. Also I was hoping we could read story.”  
Shit, did he slept that long. Damn it, he hoped for hour of nap top. “Sorry, guess you make fantastic pillow. Is it too late? I didn’t slept thru all Eve?  
“No, it just hard to not sleep while lying unmoving. But now that you actually awake I wanted to give you something. Wait here!”  
Sans watched Papyrus untangle himself and run to their room. Oh? A surprise, really? That’s sweet. With a snap of fingers a small package fallen in his lap. He does have his own little surprise. He hoped Papyrus will like it. Carefully, he covered it with a blanked and waited for his bro to come back.

Papyrus moved aside neatly folded shirts to reveal a box. He made sure to make present pretty: blue wrapper with bright red ribbon. It was perfect! Grabbing it, he runs down the stairs. Sans was waiting him, smiling brightly.  
“Here, dear brother- this is for you!” Papyrus practically shoved it in his face, he couldn’t wait for it to be opened. Sans smile grew even bigger (was that even possible?) and he excepted gift.  
“Thanks, Paps. Here” the was a small package pused into Papyrus hands.”Sorry, it doesn’t look pretty”  
‘Non-sense. It is what in that matters.” It light, flat and definitely rectangular. He wonders what is it.  
“You first, Papy.”  
Papyrus carefully tears the wrapper. The first thing he notices- it’s cold and colorful. Finally pooling cover off he realizes it’s a glass framed photo. Photo looks familiar, it’s one of their kissing selfies. He stares at their smiling faces and can’t help giggling. But the frame itself is cool too, blue and gold glass with matching hearts on the corners. Oh it’s looks wonderful!  
“You like it, bro?” Papyrus crushed him in a hug, wary of the fragile thing in his hand.  
“I love it! That’s so sweet! Thank you!”  
“You can hang it wherever you want, not just our room.” Papyrus doesn’t miss the implicated ‘screw with keeping it down’ and that’s feels like a present on it’s own.”I honestly don’t think we fooling anyone. Tori and Frisk knows for sure now and the rest gonna find eventually. Might as well make it fun.”  
Papyrus nods eagerly and points at Sans unopened present.”Now’s your turn, brother.”  
Sans is much more careful with the box, but when he finally open it and takes it out, younger looks as his brothers face shifts. First curious, then wonder and finally confusion. Oh this is great!  
“You like it?”  
Sans nods distractedly, staring at heart-shaped look thru decorative jar. It’s dark blue glass, top half seving as lid, with chromed patterned stand. But the thing that seem to grasp his brother attention is tiny paper-notes that fills it up.”It’s really pretty Papy. But what’s with the paper-work?”  
“Nyeh-heh-heh! Why don’t you open it and find out, silly?”  
Sans does just that, grabbing a bunch of colorful notes. “Read them.” His brother even more confused but follows instruction.  
“You a wonderful.”  
“Next”  
“You are loved”  
“Go on, don’t stop”  
“You matter, I love you lots, heh, you are kind, you are so smart, your jokes are kinda funny. Heh heh.” Sans looks at him, smile watery.”I’m funny huh?”  
Papyrus can’t keep his eyes from rolling upwards.”I’m going to regret that one, aren’t I?”  
“Totally. But what’s with all this...?” Sans lacks a right words it appears.  
“I stumbled on it by incident, but it reminded me so much of you I had to buy it.”  
“Cool and breakable?”  
“No” Papyrus tenderly takes jar from his brother fingers.” Special, beautiful and full of small things that I love about you” He grasps a handful of papers (all painstakingly skribled by him) and preset them into his brother arms.  
“Damn it, Paps. You gone all sappy on me, I think I’m gonna cry.” There is a brimming of blue tears and delicate hand wipes them off. Sans just stares at the notes in his hand. Tough, after a minute his eyes seem to focus and the is a confused head title. “Huh?”  
Papyrus didn’t paid it much mind, carefully placing their presents on a side-table, until his brother plucked out a single pink paper-strip. He felt a blush warming his cheek-bones. He just had to pick pink one? Oh this is embarrassing.  
Sans eyes scan it for a second, face turning bright blue and there is that sassy smirk aimed at him. “You love the sounds I make, huh? I’m flattered.”  
“Oh shut up!” He knew the pink ones were terrible idea. Hopfully it’ll take his brother some time to find the rest.  
The is a hard push to his chest and Papyrus lends on a coach. Before long the is a weight on his lap and sharp canines scrape his clavicle. He can’t help moaning. Sans voice is all playful teasing.” I love the sounds you make too, Papy.” Delicate hands sneak under sweater and caress ribs, eliciting even louder moan.”Can’t get enough of them, pretty-bones. All just for me.”  
“Really, Sans, now?” He groans as bites travel upward to the neck, the warm tongue soothing stinging.”Ahh... y-you are impossible...mmm...”  
The is a particularly harsh bite and a hot voice breathes down his neck.”And you are tease, Paps... mmm... tasty. Wearing this... I wanted to jump your bones since morning.”  
Oh, he is tease? Very well, lets see how Sans will like this. Papyrus slides his hands under his brother sweater and caresses ilium. His brothers arches forward with a choked out moan. So pretty and laud and no longer so in control.  
“...Nph!.. heh... that was... ah... dirty move bro...ah.” Sans eye unfocused, mouth open and panting, blue tongue hanging.  
Papyrus wasted no time in lifting hand to scrape phalanges over lower ribs just for that. His brother had some backbone making that comment, dirty cheater. Long wimpier was very satisfying to hear, even if he couldn’t help moaning as small fingers on his own ribs reflectively clenched.  
Sans smirk is smug.“Payback, bro.” Papyrus grabs his jaw and slides tongue in. Maybe this will keep him quiet for a while. He feels San’s smile but he is kissing back, moaning and drooling a bit.  
They pool apart , slow roll of the slim hips and Papyrus can’t help arching for more friction. His magic burns and begs to be out, he really not surprised when his pants are suddenly very uncomfortable. Sans leans bank and wiggles his pelvises teasingly, smile deceptively innocent. But his single eyes burns and the is barely visible glow from beneath his pants. Papyrus drinks in the sight .  
“Soo, since we already unwrapped some presents.” Sans winks at him and Papyrus has a horrible feeling he knows what comes next.”How about you unwrap me. I’m sure you’ll like what’s inside”  
Papyrus won’t dignify this with answer. With a miserable groan he bangs his skull over backrest, Sans clutching at his sweater for support and giggling with blue tears in his eye-sockets. Papyrus stares at him, a plan for revenge is forming. Time to teach his brother a lesson.  
“Come here already, smart guy.” He needs to play this out carefully, otherwise Sans will see right thru it. Pooling slim body closer he grabs the edge of a sweater and pools it up slowly. Papyrus bends to lick and bite at showing ribs, pleased to hear moans and groans he can pool from his brothers mouth. Yes, stay distracted a little more, brother. A lick up the sternum, just a bit more. Papyrus will need both hands for this last trick. He pools the cloths over Sans skull, past shoulders all is left is to free hands. In a quick move he bites in his brother clavicle and holds it. The resulting scream is beautiful and so are choking sobs as he worries bone between his teeth. Sans can’t form a coherent word, much less remember how to use his arms. With careful turning and bending his brothers arms are twisted behind his back at awkward angle, sweater bunched and bundles over arms and shoulders, hands stuck in the many folds of cloths.  
Satisfied, Papyrus finally let’s go of the bone and just takes a minute to appreciate how utterly wrecked Sans looks and it’s still not at the most fun part. Sans breathing is heavy, mouth agape with tongue rolled to the side, spit running down a jaw, eye-sockets half-lidded, blue eye unfocused and hips twitching. Such a pretty thing right in his lap.  
It’s takes him a few seconds to calm down, but Sans leans forward only to pause with confused face. Papyrus allows himself a smirk. Got you, brother!”Is something wrong, Sans?”  
Sans twists and even turns his head for a look, it’s takes him a second to register a question or rather tone of it. They lock eyes and stare, Sans still not over the fact that he was tricked and Papyrus happy to get one over his brother, who for ones didn’t have a smart comment.  
“Maybe I should leave this present till morning, nyeh?’ His tone is light as he slips arm around his brother back. Teasing is one thing, it won’t be nice if he overbalanced and fell.  
“Paps, no. Bad Papy!” Sans face twisted in panic.”Come on, pleeease. You can’t leave me like this- it cruel.”  
Papyrus lets his brother squirm and whine for a bit. Sans was a quirky little monster. But it was time to move things along. Grabbing right femur he turned on his side and dumped his brother on a couch with cute yelp. Before there were any more complains he slide to the floor and made himself home between two slender legs. Deciding against further teasing, Papyrus hooked fingers on hem of pants and pooled down, his brother arched his pelvic the best he could to help.  
Now that Sans was completely naked (well technically there was still sweater) he could finally see why the older sibling was so desperate. Some one was hungry for more. Papyrus lightly grasped blue cock, already dripping with pre-come, and gave it few slow strokes. Gasp from above made him raise eyes- Sans didn’t look like he could take much more teasing. It’s fine, time to have a real fun. Leaving his brother member for a while he trailed fingers down, over a glistering blue folds. Kneading them earned him soft moan and tumbing on a clitoris resulted in a trying to close in legs, curled toes and wimpier.  
Papyrus pools back and meets eyes with Sans. His brother shaking, rib-cage moves with desperate gasps. But blue eye is focused on him.  
“Needy little thing, aren’t you, brother?” It’s sounds more like affectionate nick-name.  
“P-please, bro...” the plea goes unsaid.  
“It’s fine, I got you.” Papyrus leaves his brother pussy for now and slowly swallows his cock to the base. Sans bucks hips with broken sob and he chokes for a second but doesn’t do anything to stop his brother. Sans can’t trust much in his position so Papyrus leans in for easier angle (the is quiet a painful reminder that he’s very hard himself, but for now he ignores it) and start bobbing his head, tongue swiping underside and licking slit ocasionaly. Sans bucks hips with a groan and that’s all warning Papyrus get’s before his mouth filled with his brother spunk. He swallows it all without a second thought, it taste sweet and heady. With a moan he releases his brother member and takes a moment to rest and watch older sibling. Sans eyes are closed, breath shallow, sweat drips down his temple.  
It’s takes a few minutes for him to come back, but a single eye is cracked open and Papyrus was rewarded with a content smile.”H-hey.”  
“Hello, Sans. You okay there?”  
“I think you blown my mind, bro” The is a drunk giggle and Papyrus snorts in distaste.”You still hanging, huh? Kay, let me just...”  
He laguhts as Sans wraps his legs around him and tries to pool him closer for a kiss (the thing with Sans is that he’s always ready for more). The kiss is sloppy mess and Sans giggles silly at the taste of himself. Papyrus pools away long enough to take off his clothes. His brother spreads his legs in inwitention. Knees on a couch, one arm hoists Sans up by femur and in one hard trust Papyrus buried to a hilt. Sans arches back with a sharp cry, legs scrambling to curl around his pelvis. For a few moments the room filled with their unsteady breath. Papyrus hides face in a delicate neck and just enjoys the feeling, his brother is warm and tight around his member. Breathless chuckle makes him look at the other.  
“C-cozy in there, huh? Just...mmm... don’t fall asleep on me bro.” Sans smile is warm as he pushes himself a little higher. There is annoyed sign.”Paps can you... shit... can you take that thing off. My shoulders are aching and I’ll slide down any second. I promise to behave, bro.”  
Papyrus doesn’t believe that smile and promise for a second. His brother loves to use dirty tricks, he learned this pretty fast. But Sans doesn’t seem to mind their position, only little uncomfortable. Papyrus reaches behind others back and fumbles with offending cloth. It comes off and small arms wrap around his rib-cage and grabs shoulder-blades for support.  
Sans signs happily, nuzzling into his sternum.”Heh, that’s better, thanks.” Teasing laugh.”Now, are you planning to fuck me, or we gonna cuddle like this? Nph...!!!”  
Papyrus trusts sharpy, cutting off any more complains. One arm on a backrest of the couch for support, other holding his brothers pelvis close, he starts a fast path. Sans crying out ritmically and rolling hips down to meet each trust. Papyrus trembling and moves with a desperate need for climax.  
Sans breath is hot on his sternum.”...Ah!...fuck... you so good, P-paps... so good...mmm... Just like that... yeah. Come on, baby... Do it for me... Oh, fuck!!”  
“S-sans...!!!”  
Papyrus curls in, hips bucking unsteadily and with a grunt comes deep inside his brother, fingers clutching at ilium. Sans arches forward with a scream, body still sensitive from first release, and warm blue cum paints their ribs.  
They are too tired to stay like this, both falling sideways and just lay shaking and clutching at each other. Sans is first to recover and nuzzles into his neck.”That was some awesome cuddles. We should do it again.”  
Papyrus half-halfheartedly slaps his femur, too wind down to deal with jokes right now. Sans chuckles but does go quiet. Content silence stretches. Papyrus is tired, it’s defiantly late and they should go to bed. He moves to get up but small hands clutch at his back. Sans whines sleepily.”Nooo, don’t go. Sleep.”  
“Sans, that’s a couch. We have a bed, you know?”  
“Couch is fine too.”  
Papyrus snort in amusement, as he’s finally manages to get free, standing and stretching back.”Yes, until one of us falls of it in the middle of the night. Come on lazy bones!”  
“Nooo.”  
“Fine” Papyrus sign is falsely resigned.”You can stay here. And I’ll be in our bed... All alone.”  
Sans eyes shot open with a start. That got his brothers attention. Small hands reach for him, grasping at thin air.”I changed my mind. Carry me?”  
“Lazy bones” With a fond smile Papyrus slips hands under his brothers back and femurs and cradles him close to his chest. Sans light in his arms as they make their way to the bedroom. Sometimes he forgets just how diminutive his brother really is.  
He gently sets Sans on bed and, his brother quickly snuggles under the blanket. Papyrus presses into small back with a tired sign and covers himself as well.  
“Paps?”  
“Hmmm?” Oh, what now?  
“We are really dirty.”  
Dirty is a little understatement. They both are covered in sticky colorful fluids, but Papyrus doesn’t care, right now he wants sleep.  
“I can clean you up, bro. Wanna?”  
Oh you got to be kidding him!!! Again?! Papyrus groans into a pillow. His brother was impossible.  
“No.”  
“Awww come on, I’ll be quick... Mph!”  
Papyrus claps a hand over Sans mouth and pins his hands close with another. Sans twists to shoot him a questioning look. No! He is not in the mood for THAT ether.  
“Sans I love you very much, but if the next thing out of you mouth isn’t ‘good night, bro’, I swear to God- no sex for a month. Are we clear?”  
Sans nods with panicked expression. Good. Papyrus doesn’t release him, just to make sure. His brother doesn’t protests, body relaxing and eyes closing. Quirky little lovely monster.  
Papyrus nuzzle the base of a slender neck.  
“Good night, brother.”  
Sans’ murmur is muffled, but Papyrus smiles, it’s not much of a guess. They drift off together.

~~~~~~~  
Papyrus inspects his neck in a full-length mirror and can’t help groaning. His neck-bones and clavicle are covered in tiny grows and scratches with some microscopic cracks. This is embarrassing! He sees Sans in the background reflection. His brother lays naked on his front on their bed. Jaw resting on crossed arms and looking at his handy-work with satisfied smirk. Papyrus shoots him a dark look.  
“You are impossible, you know? With all your biting, I’d call you a dog. But that would be rude to canine squad.”  
“Heh, that’s my guilty pleasure, Paps. Besides, you the one to talk.” Sans fingers his clavicle and Papyrus can’t stop a blush at the sight of two rows of deep grows on a delicate bone.”Almost took a bite off me.”  
“I’m sorry, Sans, I might have gone overboard with that.” Papyrus hoped it didn’t hurt too bad, that looked painful.  
“Nah, it’s fine.” Sans shudders minutely.”That was so hot, bro. Feel free to bite me all you want. I can take it. Oh, on the mote of taking something”  
He swears if it’s another dirty joke...  
“How about we take a shower.” Oh thanks for small mercies.”I feel kinda gross. So if you wanna we can scrub each other.”  
Papyrus looks down his body, covered in mostly dried blue (yes, his still naked, what’s point on putting on a clean clothes if you get them dirty immediately). Right. Shower, find something to cover his neck and finally go open the rest of the presents. Oh God, his face burns at the thought.  
“Sans?” Papyrus voice goes a bit high.  
His brother gotten off the bed and stretches lazily, completely unbothered by his pelvis and chest being complete mess. Tough, he turns to look at him.”What?”  
“You ruined Christmas with that stupid joke.” He scrubs at his blushing cheek-bones. Oh, please tell him he wasn’t going to be like this at first mention of opening presents!  
Sans face brightens with realization and he doubles-over in a fit of hysterics. Not helping!!!  
“S-Sans!!! Stop it!”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just your face” Sans takes a few seconds to calm down, wiping stray tears.”Heh heh... phew...Uhhh... sorry for ruining Christmas, bro. Didn’t mean that. Come here?”  
Papyrus doesn’t resist the hug and buries his burning face into a neck. Small hands pat his back soothingly.”I’m sure it’s not that bad. You’ll get over it... eventually... maybe after the holiday season is over. You okay, hot stuff?”  
They break apart and Papyrus nods, he’ll live.  
“Come on, then. There is a shower with our names on it. I even promise not to crack any jokes for a while.”  
“Promise?”  
“I’ll do my best”  
“Okay!” Papyrus grabs brothers wrist and marches to the bathroom. He doesn’t miss Sans’ smirk.  
Sans is quirky little monster and Papyrus loves him for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... they gonna fuck... again!!
> 
> Soo, tha's all to the Christmas special! I'm working on another story right now, so there will be more adorable sexy skeletons.
> 
> Hope you liked your present my friends!


End file.
